Boxtroll baby
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Fish's wife Mandy goes into labor and the boxtroll with support from family and friends awaits the birth of his newborn. Rated T for romance, Do not copy! Full story for Fish/Mandy coming soon.


**Boxtroll Baby**

Fish paced back and forth across the copperstone floor of the lobby inside Portley-Rind Mansion. He was there with Eggs, Shoe, Winnie, and Mr. Trubshaw. They were seated in chairs, while the boxtroll stood. His eyes drawn to the second floor of the mansion where screams could be heard.

Mandy Chambers the former heiress of the Chamber family and the wife/mate of Fish the boxtroll was in labor. The pain in her abdomen began early this morning, Mandy brushed it off and continued on with the day. But, it wasn't until that evening it turned into a contraction.

Worried and very afraid Fish along with Shoe and Eggs helped Mandy into the city to the Portley-Rind residence. They were greeted by Mandy's uncle: Lord Portley-Rind and she was escorted to a guest bedroom by a few female servants and a doctor. Eventually, Winnie arrived with Mr. Trubshaw who informed Fish that the other boxtrolls knew what was happening and were making preparations.

Three hours, had gone by and Fish was a nervous wreck. Eggs and Winnie noticed but didn't know what to say to comfort the boxtroll. After all they were just kids and knew nothing of where babies came from. But, by the sound of Mandy's screams they assumed it wasn't a pleasant place. "I'm never having children." Winnie whispered to Eggs. He nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his fatherly figure.

Regardless of what was happening, Eggs did feel excited. He was going to be a big brother to a new baby boy or girl. Personally, Eggs didn't care, but Winnie did. The outspoken young girl was hoping the baby would be female, that way she could become a role model to the child.

While the children had positive thoughts on the subject, Fish was another story. He was concerned for Mandy and the baby at the moment. The baby's gender, the troll could care less. Fish just wanted a healthy, happy baby and his mate to not be in pain. Her screams motivated his natural instincts to protect his mate and child from harm. When boxtrolls did this they bear their teeth and keep all threats away until their mate has the child.

His brothers no longer did this since there were no females around anymore and they held a good grasp on their instinctive nature (some more than others). Fish kept composure and continued to pace, even as Lord Portley-Rind joined everyone in the lobby. Upon hearing a scream from Mandy, the lord smiled and let out a chuckle catching Fish's attention. "That takes me back." He stated taking a glance at his daughter.

"So, um...Fish is it? Do you have a name for my grand-niece or nephew?" Portley-Rind asked. "I think it should be named Jelly!" Trubshaw shouted jumping from his chair and smiling. "It's a perfect name for a boy or a girl." Winnie frowned. "There is no way, my cousin will be named Jelly!" she said as Trubshaw gave her a questioning look before Eggs intervened. "What she means is…Fish meant have one picked out already. Isn't that right?" he said as all eyes were on the boxtroll.

"Olives." Fish muttered rubbing his knuckles. Everyone smiled shaking their heads at the name. "Heh, I still like Jelly." Trubshaw stated pulling out a jar with a spoon. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped and the cry of the newborn echoed the walls of the mansion. The cry made Fish stop, instinct telling him that his child had arrived.

The doors upstairs opened and a maid ran out." It's here!" she yelled in excitement. Everyone stood with smiles on their faces, Eggs stood next to Fish placing a hand on the boxtroll's shoulder. "The father must come up first then we will call for the others."

Fish gulped and ascended the grand staircase to the nurse who beckoned him to follow her down a long hallway. He kept his eyes to the floors as thoughts ran through his head. By the cry, his baby was fine, but how was Mandy?

"Fish" a small voice said as the boxtroll looked up to see Mandy. She positioned on the bed with a pile of blanket in her hand. The boxtroll ran over to the side of the bed as Mandy leaned down so their lips could meet. He gently placed his hands on her face as they kissed, his worries finally settled. A whimper broke their kiss and Mandy moved over in the bed allowing Fish to sit as she handed him the child.

"Meet your daughter." She said smiling and allowing her head lay back on the pillow. Fish with wide eyes gazed down at the tiny bundle. She looked human, but her tone was a light green similar to a boxtroll. Her ears were pointed, but she did have five fingers and ten toes. In addition, the baby had soft pink cheeks which moved slightly when she gurgled. Fish stroked her head seeing a patch of Mandy's brown curls, he smiled when her glowing brown met his own.

She would be able to see in the dark, which meant the baby could come with him to scavenge, once she was older. The baby stared at Fish then reached her hands to touch his box, with her small hands she beat it like a drum. Mandy giggled, while Fish held the child close so very proud. "Just so you know I didn't name her yet. You insisted on doing so." Mandy said. Fish turned to his mate, a look of love shining in his brown eyes.

"Olives." Fish muttered waiting for Mandy protest against it. To his surprise, the brunette eyed her daughter. She was busy sucking one of Fish's fingers, the boxtroll took his finger from her and began rocking the toddler while humming. "Believe or not, I like the name. Olives Winifred Chambers." Mandy muttered as Fish leaned forward licking her cheek in gratitude. "Thank you Mandy." He said, she smiled before a pout appeared on her face. "Fish I believe you missed a spot." The boxtroll gave her a confused look before she collided their lips again.

Their hearts pounded violently as they kissed. Mandy moved her lips more into his, outstretching her hands to engulf both her husband and child. Fish kissed her carefully, being mindful of their newborn and resisting the urge to give into natural instinct which is how they created Olives. Fish pulled away when he heard the rest of their family walking into the room. Mandy pouted, but Fish reassured his mate with a quick lick to her lips.

She blushed just as everyone walked inside. "Oh, how adorable!" Winnie yelled viewing the baby. Eggs walked alongside her, nervous when Olive's eyes met his own. "Oh, hello. I'm Eggs, your brother." He said. The baby smiled and reached out for Eggs. Fish carefully set her in his arms as Winnie guided him. "Hold her head and bring her close." Winne instructed, while cooing the baby.

"I give my congratulations to you both! What a beautiful child!" Lord Portly-Rind said shaking Fish's hand. Trubshaw was on the other side of the bed embracing Mandy. With a sigh, she buried her face into her father-figure's chest." You did a good job Mandy, I'm so proud. But I still would have wanted her to be named Jelly." He said low enough so Fish couldn't hear.

Mandy giggled and turned to Eggs and Winnie. Olives was trying to grab Eggs' hair while Winnie was making silly faces to distract her younger cousin. "Alright, you three that's enough. I think it's time for Olives Winifred to have a nap." Winnie squealed excitedly, happy Mandy had used her name for Olives. Eggs gave Olives back to Mandy, she whined at being separated from her brother.

"Be calm dear, they will be here in the morning." Mandy assured kissing her forehead and settling the baby in the crib beside her. With a yawn, Olives was asleep and everyone was walking out. It was late, Eggs and Trubshaw left to tell the trolls of the new arrival since Shoe had fallen asleep prior. Winne hugged Mandy and kissed Olives forehead before walking out with her father.

Fish was beside the crib hypnotized by the movements of his newborn. He watched her chest rise and fall while stroking the tips of her nails. Mandy shifted in her bed lowering the light of the lamp in the room. "Fish, she'll still be there in the morning. Now come to bed." The boxtroll did as he was told and kissed Mandy before going inside his box for the night.


End file.
